The Scar, the Tree and the Playground
by RanDad
Summary: An ingenious work of both art and literature. HL
1. Far away

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing. Although I do have an estimated 30 shoes in my cupboard.**

**A/N Just for those of you who don't realise. I wrote this story on Word and my friends then reviewed witin the story. If you just read the whole thing, everything should make sense.**

* * *

**The Scar, the Tree and The Playground. Oh and Soothing Hair.**

**Chapter One: Faraway**

Harry awoke, his scar burnt desperately. This was a sure sign that evil was near. He rolled over and laid his head on Luna's chest. He new at least he was safe with her.

Meanwhile….. faraway in the same bed

Luna stirred as her boyfriend's soft hair tickled her chin. She knew he was awake, and that he was scared. He always lay like that when he was scared, but Luna knew how to comfort him. She stroked his thick dark hair soothingly, she would protect Harry, no matter what happened.

Harry sighed as Luna soft hand glided gracefully over his burning head. He lay there looking into the darkness until sleep came and took him. He was walking through a playground, a playground with many doors. But Harry didn't want to go through these doors, he didn't want to leave. He knew what had come for and now he could see it, there at the end of the playground a large oak tree.

Harry ran towards it, the tree was much further away than it seemed, he wasn't going to make it! He felt the sun burn on his face and then… soft cool shade. He'd made it. Harry looked up and began to climb the tree to the old, dark tree house. Scrambling and scratching at the tree he made it to the very top, to the highest branch. He turned the cold, brass handle and entered the house. The room was too dark he couldn't see anything. All he could make out was the silhouette of an old rotting armchair.

Harry choked as he heard the high pitched cold laugh he knew only too well. It was a trap! How could he have fallen into it! He felt the cold sweat prickle his forehead as the voice spoke. It pierced Harry's ears and scar and he fell to his knees.

'Back again Potter!' it shrieked 'Perhaps my old master did not teach you well enough to knock before you enter!'

In a flash the chair whirled round, Harry shouted 'Expelliamus!' but it was to late his torturer had already screamed 'Cruxio!' **(Originates from the French for crab did you know!)**

'Perhaps I shall teach you better now that I am more powerful than he ever was.' Cried the high pitched voice. Harry looked up through is tears of pain in to the murderous face of Colin Creevy.

**YOUR FIRST REVIEW: Whoever thought sweat could prickle like a thousand daggers in a haystack of algae. cupinamug**

**YOUR SECOND REVIEW: which is much more important than the first: This story is tremendous! I love the first paragraph it is so wondrous, I have never read such great literature… ever… ever ever… ever. Ermmm I don't know what else to say except that this is bloody marvellous! The best… ever… ever ever ever ever… ever! Don't listen to Laura she is a poo!**

**PS love Laura Sarah is more horrible than 2 poos and a wee.**

**I like this story I always thought that COLIN (Yum Yum) was an evil little boy now your story is proof that my predictions were right- spot on- jaja. I would tell you what I think of your writing skills BUT my mummy says don't talk to strangers and I don't know you because you are an anonymous computer screen and mught kidnap me if you knew tooooooo much abnout me. However it would be good if you kidnapped Sarah- she lives on - I will give you a map.**

**Well snot bag, I think that for someone who doesn't live anywhere should stop being jealous of those of us who have houses to live in. I would also have you know, oh anonymous computer screen that snot bag was lying before. She is a bag full of snot!**

**Well Sarah, I can't think of an accurate phrase to describe you with, think of the most horrible thing in the world then triple it 3 times.**

**And that would be you. Horrible times infinity. By the way Im going to let you know a secret. I have a secret crush on David Tennant!**

**Well you are horrible times infinity and one (you can't get bigger than that- Hahahahahahahahahaha) I'm not telling you my secrets otherwise the computer might kidnap me. Anyway you might not know who the person I have a secret crush on is so nenenenene**

**Resorting to school yard tricks are you, you immature school yard trickster**...

A/N yes it's strange I know. Please rview.


	2. Moving swiftly on

**Disclaimer: Nope still nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Moving swiftly on….**

**Sarah is still 2 poos and a wee**

**Ok whatever I'm trying to tell a story.**

So anyway Harry sat with his head on his desk at the ministry of magic. He banged it against the table three times. Harry was lost, totally lost. He could no longer distinguish

**Laura's had sex**

**NO NO NO! shut up shut up shut up!**

He could no longer distinguish what was reality and what was not. It was a dream! Of course it was! And yet he could not help the sinking feeling in his stomach. 'He knows I'm here. He knows about the tree!'

Harry lifted his head from the desk and stared at the many parchments containing aurory things scattered on it. He wiped his glasses on his green jumper and smiled. Mrs Weasley's voice sifted into his head 'Green to match your eyes, dear'. Harry's eyes blurred with tears. It had been three years. Three years since he'd seen her, three years since he'd been happy, three years since that terrible, terrible day.

**Review: well, its all coming out now. Laura has had sex and Harry has green eyes. Who would have thought we would see the day?**

**A/N Still bizarre? yes I know.**


	3. Our Resident Choir Boy

**Disclaimer: still nothing nothing nothing.

* * *

**

The Scar, The Tree and The Playground

Our resident Choir Boy:

'Harry, Harry!' Hermione ran down the centre aisle of the large Church screaming his name in a worried fashion. 'Harry they're here, you've got to…' her voice trailed away as she realised the strangeness of the situation. Harry was sat cross-legged on the floor in the centre of the church, between the two choir stalls. 'What are you doing?' She said in a hushed voice.

'I used to sing' choked Harry. Hermione looked confused. 'I used to be a choir boy, I came here with my parents'.

'Harry,' Hermione started sympathetically 'Your parents died when you were one. You can't have been a choir boy when you were one'. She crouched down and stroked his arm, but Harry hit it away fiercely and pushed himself back on his bottom across the floor.

'NO! You don't understand, SHE'S the ONLY one who EVER understood' he screamed at her. 'That's why we're here, can't you see? She's joined forces with him, she's the only one who would know how to hurt me!'

Hermione looked over her shoulder anxiously. Voldemort was outside and just how long they had she wasn't sure, but this sounded important. 'Harry I don't understand' she said soothingly as she knelt on the floor a short distance from Harry 'Please, just talk to me'.

'I can see this church from the landing window at Privet Drive' **(as in, planes. No wait I mean not planes. Wait, I've lost track of what I was gonna say. Please continue with the story).** Harry told his wringing hands. 'I used to long for it, though I never new why. One particularly bad night when I was about eight I went up to the landing and stared at it. I stared so hard that the glass vanished and I fell outside onto the grass, though at the time I didn't understand why. Nobody seemed to notice so I began to run. All I knew was the direction; I let my senses guide me to the church, I stepped inside and sat down in an empty pew, and they were there. Not like in the mirror of Erised or that time at the graveyard, this was different. I felt them inside me, I felt warm and protected and, for the first time, loved. I started coming here more and more, anytime I could get away. Until someone told me I should come and join the choir. It was the best excuse to go all the time! Of course I didn't tell the Dursleys, I just used to sneak off **(sneakers. Haha. Period! No wait. Ummm, Hay Jimbo Barb- must say with accent). **They never noticed I was missing.'

'I stopped going when I joined Hogwarts, I had something else to make me whole. But I never stopped thinking about the church and the feeling it gave me'. Harry stopped talking, swallowed, and looked up at Hermione, who, for once, didn't know what to say. 'I don't know what to say' she gasped. She had never seen this side to Harry before not in all her years of knowing him.

Harry stared back at his lap. He felt embarrassed, he hadn't meant to spill all this to Hermione. 'I'm sorry,' he choked. 'Harry it's…' but Hermione's voice trailed away as she realised that Harry was crying. She didn't know how to react; Harry was renowned for violent outbreaks. She remembered the time in year 13 when he had hit her in a violent rage. He didn't mean to it was just one of those things about Harry. It can't be helped with these troubled kids.

'I've only ever told one person before, the one person I could trust, the only person I've ever loved. AND SHE BETRAYED ME!' Harry ended up screaming at the high ceiling. Hermione felt sick. She had suddenly realised the horrible truth. 'Ginny,' she whispered. Harry broke down and Hermione crawled towards him and held him close in her arms.

**Review from friend: yes yes, so true. Very excited. I'm squirming, yes me! Can you see? Well of course you can't. Except you can. I forgot that. **

**

* * *

**

A/N Yes it's strange but I like it and its starting to get good. Please review. I appreciate the comments.

BTW, thank you for reading it.


End file.
